


whose roar was a river of flame

by larasorna



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, dragon riding if you know what i mean
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: Говорили, что на севере прятался дракон.





	whose roar was a river of flame

Она не помнила, когда видела Рейгаля таким счастливым в последний раз. Были ли этот последний раз? Дейнерис была поражена тем, как Дрогон позволил ему прикоснуться к себе, но даже предлагая ему оседлать дракона, ее одолевали вполне разумные сомнения. Как бастард северного лорда был способен на такое? Рейгаль умчал ввысь, прихватив с собой Сноу — возможно ее дети пытались адаптироваться в этом холоде и не заметили разницы между снегом и молодым мужчиной.

Дейнерис дала ему фору, отчасти дабы следить за происходящим. Северяне вряд ли помогут ей, если их король разобьется меж этих снежных каньонов. Она представляла другую жизнь, где был жив ее брат, которого она не знала. Рейгар был бы хорошим наездником, возможно лучшим чем она сама. Но, открывая глаза, королева драконов видела лишь снег и Сноу. Дейнерис сжимала бедра вокруг одной из многочисленных острых пик Дрогона. Ей было трудно отвести глаза от захватывающей картины впереди — ее дракон одобрил мужчину, которого она любила — она не сдержала улыбки, прикрыла веки в удовольствии и качнулась бедрами вперед и назад, чувствуя жидкое тепло внизу живота.

Сколько лет она провела в Эссосе? Почти всю ее жизнь, не считая года, когда она вернулась в тот дом, о котором так мечтала и который был так подло у нее отнят. Всю свою жизнь она верила в то, что во всем мире не было никого кроме нее и Визериса. Затем была она и ее дети, но как оказалось, на далеком севере все это время была ее семья, которая тоже считала себя последними в своем роде — Эймон Таргариен, отдавший себя и свое имя Ночному Дозору и он. Джон Сноу, Джон Старк… Эйгон Таргариен.

Она была большим Таргариеном чем он, а потому и думала подобным образом. Ей было сложно понять, как волки могли воспитать дракона, но, когда он заявил, что Железный трон его не интересует, это проявилось во всей красе. Нет, Таргариен никогда бы не отказался от того, что принадлежит ему по праву.

Дейнерис расплескивала воду из небольшой ванны и смеялась. Серсея, после пережитого, казалась незначительной угрозой, война с ней и вовсе казалась простой детской игрой. У нее будет ее красная дверь в Королевской Гавани, и возможно даже лимонное дерево под окном.

Суровая зима отступала, но солнце не спешило топить снега. Стены каменного Винтерфелла были словно льдины. Она прикасалась к ним, вызывая шипение и пар. Вода в ванной становилась прохладной, но ее тело все еще не позволяло краям покрыться ледяной коркой. Она была победительницей даже сейчас, без своих густых кос, когда ее волосы были распущенными и мокрыми.

Говорили, что на севере прятался дракон. Старая легенда. «Разве?», — подумала она, рассматривая угольные кудри своего племянника.

Должно быть это было проклятием, которое ее семья унесла за собой, убегая из Валирии. Дейнерис оправдывается лишь этим, когда закрыла за собой плотно дверь в их покои. У них не было времени поднять вопрос о выделении еще одной комнаты, после того как Джон рассказал правду. Она носила имя своего отца дольше, чем он, и поэтому не была уверена нужно ли вообще что-то менять. Она стояла перед ним в тонком шелке, все еще разгоряченная внутренним огнем, когда Джон притянул ее в поцелуе. Он прижимал ее к себе так сильно, что капли, что опускались на каменный пол, превратились в небольшие струи.

Затем он поцеловал ее меж пышных бедер, открывая рот жидкому серебру. Дейнерис смотрела на него сверху, перебирая пряди в своих пальцах. Она бы могла остаться здесь, драконы могли бы привыкнуть к холоду. Он ведь привык. Джон не ожидал короны, зная какой тяжелой та была, она могла впиться в его виски превратив в безумца. Нет, он бы не принял ни короны, ни трона, лишь ее, опускающуюся ему на лицо, захватывая в плен. Он был не против провести так оставшуюся жизнь — за горячей решеткой ее ног-тюрьмы.

Дейнерис продолжала думать о проклятии даже когда оказалась ниже, но все еще сверху него. Она вспоминала как обхватывала Дрогона своими ногами, она думала о том, что теперь в мире был еще один дракон. Под тонкой кожей кое-как затянувшихся шрамов кипела кровь. Раны потому и не затягивались — из-за пламени, что рвалось наружу. Она чувствовала это, когда опускала кончик языка между глубокими порезами на его груди, возможно пытаясь попробовать его кровь на вкус. Ее кровь — пряную и терпкую. Кровь Таргариенов.

Эта огромная перина почти казалась той самой знакомой невесомостью. Дейнерис сравнивала Дрогона и Джона. Оседлание второго было удивительным образом похоже на первого. Дэни раскачивалась, не сдерживая стоны. Было что-то правильное в том, чтобы быть рядом со своей семьей, своими драконами — детьми и любовником. Ей хотелось верить, что слова старой ведьмы отправятся следом за другими пророчествами — в небытие. Она не последняя Таргариен в этом мире, Дейнерис надеялась, что Джон заставит саму жизнь колоситься внутри нее. Она надеялась, что это будет не жеребец, но дракон.

Дейнерис вновь склонилась к его губам. Капли с прядей падали Джону на грудь — раны шипели и дымились. Она прижалась к его губам, чувствуя свой вкус. Где-то за окнами послышалась песня драконов и она надеялась, что станет почвой для семени Джона, ее настоящей, кровной семьи. Дейнерис зажмурилась, загадывая чтобы у них получилось пробудить спящего дракона севера, и ее дети вновь обрели брата, а дом Таргариенов своего трехглавого дракона.


End file.
